A Thousand Shinning Lights
by Plutobaby494
Summary: Song fic to Lonestar's song, 'I'm already there'. Short little fic, about Leo and his new relationship with his youngest son.


Plutobaby494: Okay, so I was busy working on one of my other Charmed stories, and listening to my Ipod when I came across this song, and since my other fic was about Chris, this idea sparked in my mind!! Yes, yes, I know that I shouldn't do another story when I have tons that I need to finish! But I couldn't help it!!!

Oh, and this is kinda of an AU fic, it follows the end of season six, but totally goes off with the rest of the seasons! Sorry, they just didn't fit in with my story!

Disclaimer: I so do not own Charmed or this song, that's by Lonestar. Just an author using some else's brilliant work, though when you put it like that it sounds criminal!

ON WITH THE FICCIE

* * *

Leo smiled down at his son as he walked into the delivery room, leaving his sister-in-laws and eldest son in the waiting room. The doctor had said only one could come and see Piper in her current condition. He started down at his son.

Chris was wrapped into a bright blue blanket and his shinning emerald eyes landed on him. He smiled and looked up at his wife.

Piper, who was covered in sweat and grim after just delivering her son, smiled when she saw them walk into the room.

"Hey" she said resignedly. Leo smiled at her and walked over and placed a kiss on her sweaty head.

"You look beautiful" he said shifting his son in his arms. Piper smiled at the compliment probably thinking quite the opposite of herself at the moment but her attention was diverted to her son.

"Hey, how's Chris" she asked. Leo smiled sadly staring at his newborn son, thinking of the older version that just faded away in his arms.

"He's beautiful" he replied blinking the tears away from his eyes and looking back up at his wife. Piper stared at him confused.

"Leo, where's Chris?" she asked, suddenly realizing that he had not come in with his dad.

"Right, here Piper" he said, full well knowing that's not what she meant.

"No, future version" she said too tired to notice anything different about her husbands attitude.

"Piper, he…" he replied trailing off, trying find the best way of telling her about her son's demise.

"He what?" Piper asked slightly worried. "Leo, where is he?"

"Piper" Leo protested, his voice breaking. All the pain that he had felt when his son faded away came back and tears fell down his cheeks. Paige had turned that anger and pain into finding his son and killing Gideon. Now that he had nothing to hold his emotions they ran through his body freely.

Piper went into full panic mode and sat up instantly forgetting her exhaustion, her attention turning fully to her son.

"He's dead" was all Leo said. He bowed his head over his newborn son and let out a small sob. Piper felt her heart shatter, and the flood gates on her eyes opened.

"He can't of, I just saw him yesterday" she denied.

Leo looked up at her, his eye red from crying and stared at her with raw pain. She realized that he was not lying. She recoiled and looked down at the squirming bundle that was her second son.

"No" she moaned quietly and buried her face into her hands. Leo watched her pitifully and put Chris into a plastic basinet. He walked over to his wife and pulled her into his arms. They sat there for a while, both mourning over the loss of their son.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Four years passed and Wyatt and Chris continued to grow. Leo had been demoted his elder status for the killing of another elder, even if that said elder was evil.

Wyatt was six years old and had long blonde hair that reached down to his shoulders. He loved his little brother and made sure that he stayed out of trouble.

Chris had barely turned four and was a very hyperactive kid. He like his older self had dark brown hair that hung around the back of his head and stunning emerald green eyes. He revered Wyatt as a god and looked up to his older brother with awe and love.

Phoebe and Paige had both moved out of the manor and into there own houses with there own husbands at separate ends of town but they all kept in touch when Demons and such attacked.

Leo orbed into the kitchen and stared at his wife. It was really late but a meeting had run extra long. He smiled sheepishly at her peeved expression ands she sighed.

"Sorry, Piper but the meeting ran late" he said interrupting her before she could start ranting. She tapped her fingers on the counter in irritation.

"You said you'd be right back" she said irritably.

"I know. I'm sorry" he said knowing that he wasn't going to get out of this one.

"Chris tried to stay up for you to tuck him in, but it got too late and he fell asleep" Piper said before walking out of the kitchen and towards their room. She knew that that would make him feel guilty and that's all the punishment he deserved.

Leo sighed, guilt indeed gnawing at his heart. After future Chris had died, there hadn't been one day that went by that he didn't feel guilt. After he had learned that he was going to be a failure of a father he had made a vow to himself and his sons' that he wouldn't let that come true, he was going to be their for both his son's equally.

Sighing he exited the kitchen and walked towards the landing and took the stairs two at a time, intent on getting to his son's room. Walking past his elder sons' room he smiled as he saw Wyatt peacefully sleeping, his golden hair fanning out around his head.

Moving on he came to Chris's room and carefully stepped into the room, looking at his youngest son.

Chris was curled up in a ball at the top of his bed with his blankets snuggly pulled up to his chin. His dark hair was messily hanging around his head and his thumb was in his mouth.

Leo smiled and walked over to his son sitting on the end of his bed. Raising his hand he gently put his hand on the boys head, running his large fingers through his son's hair.

"I'm so sorry buddy" he said to the sleeping figure. Chris shifted in his sleep and took his thumb out of his mouth.

To anyone else, just missing a round of tucking your son in at night would look like he was being over dramatic, but Leo cherished every moment that he got to spend with either of his sons.

_He called her on the road from a lonely coat hotel room_

_Just to hear her say I love you one more time_

_And when he heard the sound of the kids laughing in the background_

_He had to wipe away a tear from his eyes_

Leo sighed as he stood up and started walking away from his son, planning to go talk with his angry wife and than go to bed.

But a soft voice stopped him half way through his trek.

"Daddy"

Chris sat up and blinked, wiping the sleep from his eyes. Leo walked over and sat back on his bed.

"Chris, you should be asleep" Leo gently scolded. Chris yawned.

"Why didn't you tuck me in? Mommy said cause you was busy" he said, his childish voice slurring as he spoke.

"I was but I came back to tuck you in and you were asleep" Leo said not knowing how to explain himself to his four year old son.

"But you wernt here" Chris protested, knowing full well that he had waited. Leo sighed and pulled his son into his arms and hugged him. Chris shut his eyes and cuddled his father.

"I'm sorry, I tried to make it back but the elders wouldn't let me go" he said hugging Chris's small body to his.

"There mean" Chris mumbled, grabbing hold on Leo's plaid shirt with one hand and sticking his thumb into his mouth with the other.

Leo laughed and kissed Chris on the top of the head, than resting it under his chin.

"They are, aren't they?" he agreed in amusement.

"Hey, buddy do you want to go see something?" Leo asked suddenly pulling away from his son. Chris stared at his father with curious eyes though still had fear behind them.

"Will it be scarwy?" he asked, remembering the last time he had accidentally orbed himself down to the underworld. He had a slight fear of orbing now.

"No it won't. I won't let go of you" Leo promised looking his son in the eyes. Chris looked at Leo again and than finally nodded his head. Leo picked him up and stood.

"Hang on, buddy" he said before orbing to his and the others Chris's favorite place to think.

_A little voice came on the phone_

_He said Daddy when you coming home_

_He said the first thing that came to his mind_

Leo appeared in blue lights materializing on top of one of the pillars of the Golden Gate Bridge and felt his son's arms tighten around him. Chris stared in amazement at his surroundings and let out a tiny gasp.

The lights of the city twinkled before him and the lights of the cars coming across the bridge shone.

"What do you think?" Leo asked his awe-struck son. Chris's turned to him and his eyes lit up in joy.

"It so shinny" he said grabbed his dads neck and hugged him. Leo patted the back of his son's head in his own joy and smiled, glad that his son liked it.

He sat down on the red pillar and Chris grabbed his dad's neck at the sudden movement. Leo griped his son.

"Don't worry I have you" he said in comfort as he gently rubbed circles into Chris's back.

Chris calmed down and hesitantly let go of Leo's collar.

"Won't we fall?" Chris asked, fear filling his childish voice. Leo smiled, despite the situation.

"Not with me here, I'll never let you fall. So you have to promise me that you will only come here with me or your aunt, ok?" He asked, looking his son in the eye. Chris nodded his head and sat on Leo's lap.

_I'm already there, take a look around_

_I'm the sunshine in your hair_

_I'm the shadow on the ground, I'm the whisper in the wind_

_I'm your imaginary friend_

_And I know I'm in your prayers_

_Oh I am already there_

Chris looked back to the dark horizon where all the city lights were shinning and stared at the sight. Leo wrapped his arms around him and they cuddled. Finally Chris's exhaustion caught up with him and he yawned, falling into his father's chest. Leo smiled and looked down at his tired son.

"We should probably get you to bed before your mother finds you gone and has a cow" Leo said with a small smile. Chris smiled and shut his eyes nodding into Leo's chest.

With a sigh Leo orbed back down to the manor and into Chris's room. He laid his son down and pulled the covers up to Chris's chin.

"Goodnight buddy" Leo said kissing him on the head and than walking towards the door. Before he closed the door, he heard his son's small voice.

"Night Daddy"

Smiling he shut the door and walked to his own room. Piper was lying in bed under the covers; she smiled when she saw him.

_She got back on the phone_

_Said I really miss you darling, don't worry about the kids they'll be alright_

_Wish I was in your arms, lying right there beside you _

_But I know that I'll be in your dreams tonight_

_And I'll gently kiss your lips, touch you with my fingertips_

_So turn out the light and close your eyes_

Piper smiled and turned to her husband as he got into bed. Before he could say anything she turned to him and captured his lips in a kiss.

"I love you, Leo Wyatt" she said after they broke apart. She didn't know where he had taken Chris, but from the quiet talking from the other room she knew that he had tucked him in and more.

He smiled and leaned in, kissing her again. She smiled in the kiss and they pulled apart.

"We didn't lose him" he said and she nodded in agreement.

"No, we didn't"

_I'm already there, don't make a sound_

_I'm the beat in your heart_

_I'm the moonlight shinning down, I'm the whisper in the wind_

_And I'll be here till the end_

_Can you feel the love that we share_

_Oh I am already there_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Seventeen years later, a very nervous Chris stood at the alter in a shinning new tuxedo at his own wedding. Wyatt stood next to him as his best man and he smiled at him.

"Don't worry, Baby Bro. You look fine" Wyatt said as Chris once again fixed his collar.

"You do realize that I am now twenty-one and not a baby anymore" Chris said with a small smile on his face.

"You'll always be my baby brother and Bianca is lucky to have you" Wyatt said his eyes shinning with love. Chris smiled and hugged his older brother. They had always been close.

Everyone he knew sat in the front two rows. His aunts, uncles, cousins, and mom all sat smiling at him. Piper sat with tears in her eyes as she gave her baby boy away to the one woman she hoped her son would never fallen in love with.

When they had met again, the whole family was against Chris and Bianca's relationship, but after getting to know the girl they had given in and each gave there blessings. Leo had been the last person to though; he had always been very overprotective of his youngest son.

The music started playing and his aunt Phoebe gave him a sly smile and a thumbs up. Chris gulped nervously. The oaken doors of the church opened and Bianca stepped through with Leo giving her away.

Bianca smiled at her soon to be husband and Chris smiled back, each radiating love. As they walked down the alter Chris felt all his fears melt away. Everything was perfect, all his family was there and best of all he was marrying the love of his life.

When they got to the alter, Leo smiled at his soon to be daughter-in-law and kissed her gently on the cheek. She smiled at him.

Taking her hand Leo placed it into his sons and attempted to walk away, but an arm on his shoulder stopped him. He turned to look at his son, who had his hand on his arm.

Chris smiled and stepped away from his soon to be bride and wrapped his arms around his father. Leo smiled and hugged his son back.

"I love you so much dad" Chris said quietly into his ear.

"I love you too, son" Leo said pulling away from his son. Chris smiled one more time at him than walked back to the alter, while Leo walked back to his seat next to his wife.

Piper kissed him lightly than they both turned back to the wedding, tears shinning in each others eyes.

Their baby boy had grown into a man. But they always would be there for him, just like they had been for his entire life.

_We may be a thousand miles apart_

_But I'll be with you, wherever you are_

_I'm already there, take a look around_

_I'm the sunshine in your hair_

_I'm the shadow on the ground, I'm the whisper in the wind_

_And I'll be there till the end_

_Can you feel the love that we share, _

_Oh, I'm already there_

_Oh, I am already… there. _

THE END

* * *

Plutobaby494: Well, what do you think!! Yes, I know your probably wondering why I picked this song, because it didn't really have any sentences that I used that were actually from the song. When I heard it, what I got from the lyrics was a father wanting to be there for his family! I just molded it to fit one person not his whole family and a little bit of love for his wife!

Oh, and I was going to have an OC for his wife at the end but I decided to put it as Bianca because in my other story set during season six, one of my fav authors said that they liked Bianca and Chris as a couple so I did it for her!

So if you've stuck with me so far for than, please, please, please review!! I'd really like to know what you think!

PLEASE R&R


End file.
